Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and device for transmitting a sounding reference signal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have been diversified in order to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data service. In general, a radio communication system is a multiple access system capable of sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmit power or the like) so as to support communication with multiple users. Examples of the multiple access system include a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system, a Multi Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (MC-FDMA) system and the like.